


A True Hero

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: So yeah, friendship/family, i guess, phil coulson was a true hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Agent Phil's birthday, so the Avengers decide to make a little visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don't know why I wrote this.  
> I did it a while ago, it's very short and yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy?  
> -Nols

Tony gulped in the room of just woken Avengers. "Guys. It's Agent's birthday today."

Thor, who had came down for a visit, looked up and closed his eyes. Bruce bit his lip and looked down. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and then Clint got up and began to walk out of the room. Steve clenched his fist. His eyes showed how hurt he was.

Tony looked at his friends. Breaking the silence, Tony suggested, "Hey, why don't we give him a visit?"

"He'd like that." Steve said, looking up at Tony and then standing up. "Bruce, go get Hawkeye. We're going out."

Bruce nodded, and ran after Clint.

"Let's go, team."

...-...-...

Finally reaching the man grave, they all place a bunch of flowers on it. They sang Happy Birthday and placed there hands on the man's grave.

After this was over, every Avenger had their own time to say some thing to him in private.

Tony went first. "Listen, Agent. I just wanted to let you know that you were one bad-ass. Happy Birthday."

Next was Natasha. She just looked at his grave and whispered, "С Днем Рождения."

Clint went to the grave. A single tear fell down his face. "Coulson...I considered you a friend."

Bruce's face was covered in tears. He didn't know the man too well, but it still hurt. Bruce ran back to the group.

Thor's voice was loud and booming. "Son of Coul. You were a great friend. You were a great man. He joined the rest of the group.

Last was Steve. He looked down at the man's grave. "Phil, you're one of the greatest people I have ever met. You were brave. Smart. And a great influence to us all. With out you...None of it...The Avengers... _us_...None of it would be here. It's all thanks to you."

Steve waved the others over.

"Agent Phil Coulson. He died a great man. A great friend and family member. We'll never forget." Steve looked at his friends. No,  _family_.

"He was a true hero."

...-...-...

_Thank you guys._

_Thank you all so much._

Phil's eyes were filled with tears.

_I am so glad that I meet you all._

He faded away, remembering the words Steve had just said to him.

_He was a true hero._


End file.
